One Fateful Night
by DeadAngel
Summary: Lily is taking care of Harry, remembering, imagining. James comes and tells her something that scares her. It all leads to the fateful night when it all started. Rating to be safe.


The inspiration for this came from a comic that I read a while ago, so yeah all props go to whoever drew/wrote it. But yes, for some reason it just popped into my head the other day and wouldn't leave until I wrote. Hope you all like it.

As for the disclaimers, I own nothing and I really do mean that… it's sad really.

* * *

One Fateful Night

* * *

Lily Potter had been dancing around the kitchen. Singing lullabies softly to her fifteen month old son. As she sang it left her feeling at peace, despite the war raging in the world outside their home.

Both she and her husband, James Potter, wanted to continue helping in the war effort. They had both played fairly large parts in the war up until now. Dumbledore had told them that they would be in grave danger if they didn't go into hiding, them and their precious baby boy. The elder Potters as much as they wanted to help, also, never wanted harm in any way to come to their son. He was a concrete symbol of the love shared between the two, and nothing could ever be more important.

Harry had started to squirm a little bit in her arms. She smiled softly at him, returning to the present to hush her son and rock him gently.

Lily was happy, that's all that could be said about her life right that moment. She had the love of her life and her baby boy.

Lily had big dreams for her son. He was going to attend Hogwarts, she would see him off on the train at the end of every summer. He would be a Gyrffindor, obviously, make lots of friendships that would last lifetimes. And maybe just for the sake of James and Sirius, cause a little bit of mischief and chaos. Not to mention eventually become star quiddich player.

She laughed lightly at these thoughts, already imagining her son growing up to be an amazing person.

But all of that didn't really matter to Lily, because she knew that she would be proud of Harry no matter what happened.

She smiled again as Harry reached up and grabbed hold of a stray strand of her auburn hair and started to gurgle happily.

She was forced to laugh at the memory that then assaulted her. One of Harry's first birthday party. Where Harry had formed his habit of grabbing hair. Although he did it much more gently with her than he had with Sirius.

Sirius had just been holding little Harry playing with him, after he and James had finished roughhousing as their typical greeting. His hair was out of it's usual immaculate tail, a strand falling to brush Harry's face. Harry, being the curious baby he was reached up and grabbed hold of it, then not realizing, or not caring that it was attached to Uncle Padfoot's head, pulled, with a surprising amount of strength for a baby. Everyone ended up laughing at Sirius, including himself… that is after he got done sulking.

It was because of moments like that, that Lily knew that, despite the hard times upon them now, life would be just fine.

Just then as she finished humming her song, James walked in. He had a solemn look on his face, which was concerning in itself.

Lily walked over to him, putting her hand on his cheek in an unspoken sign of reassurance. Reassurance of what, she didn't know, but it was there none the less.

"Lily, I love you, you know that right?" James spoke softly as he leaned in towards her hand.

"Yes," she answered, confused at this admission.

"And you know that I love you and Harry more than life itself, right?" James said again, this time placing his hand on top of hers as he opened his eyes and looked right at her.

By this time Lily knew something was bothering her husband. He was a big fan of random omissions of his love for her and their son, but there was something that wasn't quite right with this one. She just couldn't place her hand on it just yet.

"James, what's wrong?" Lily finally asked.

James just stared at her, looking intently into her emerald eyes. Then he moved to look into his son's eyes. The same eyes that Lily had.

"He has your eyes," James just said softly, still looking down, but no longer at their son.

Lily just stood there, sincerely worried about her husband. They told each other everything, and it was obvious that there was something that he wasn't telling her.

Just as she moved her hand to bring James' head up to look at her, she noticed something. Her hand was wet.

Lily then raised James' face and saw it, he was crying. Tears flowing from his deep chocolate eyes.

Alarm bells were going off in Lily's head, James never cried. He didn't even cry when he was told that his parents had been killed.

"James you have to tell me, what's wrong?" Lily asked with concern and a hint of desperation.

James smiled shakily, tears still streaming down his cheeks, "I have good news and I have bad news…." He trailed off.

Lily stayed silent, waiting for James to explain himself.

"Good news, this war is gonna end soon, as in tonight soon."

"That's fantastic, does Dumbledore know of a way to get rid of Voldermort?" Lily asked with a smile on her face, thinking about how, they would be able to come out of hiding soon. An idea that greatly appealed to her.

"No, that's where the bad news comes in," James paused for a second, voice wavering a little, showing that he really was scared of something.

"We're going to die tonight Lil…" James continued, tears starting anew down his cheeks.

"What?" Lily asked. James knew that she wasn't doubting him, but more of, just couldn't find the right words to voice her concern.

Lily shook her head, it was true that she didn't doubt what James was saying, because it wouldn't be the first time he pulled something like this. It was almost eerie how he could do this, and it wasn't because he was a seer or anything. Lily figured that it was just some odd sort of acuteness to the world around him.

"What about Harry, I don't want this to happen to him. Is there anyway we can stop it?" She knew that there was nothing that could be done, but she was desperate. She wanted her son to live and be happy, nothing more.

"Harry's gonna be fine, Dumbledore will take him, make sure he's fine," James said once again in the solemn voice.

Lily just moved in closer to James, Harry between them. Tears starting to come down her paled cheeks. She buried her face into James' chest. Harry sensing the tension in the room began to whimper a little bit.

Lily hushed her son, calming him down by singing again. Her voice a little quaky at the moment. James just wrapped one arm around his wife and put another on Harry's little head, full of messy hair, his hair.

"Let's go put him to bed," James said quietly.

Lily just nodded, and they walked upstairs to Harry's nursery.

"I love you Harry," Lily said as she laid him down on the bed with a kiss to his head.

"Love you too kiddo," James said smiling a little as he handed his son a stuffed dragon.

Harry yawned and that was the beginning of the end. The door downstairs was heard being knocked down. James kissed Lily and Harry one more time.

"I love you both, so much," he then took off downstairs to try and stop them from coming upstairs to the two most precious people in his world.

* * *

"Harry, Harry… mate, wake up you're having another nightmare" a voice said from somewhere above him.

Harry opened his eyes and saw his best mates face, although a little blurry, half because he wasn't wearing his glasses, half because unshed tears were obstructing his vision.

He blinked and the tears fell.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a dream about my parents…" Harry said as he trailed off, touching the wet tracks the tears left.

"Was it the one where they died?" Ron asked without much tact, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend.

"It was everything up to then…" he trailed off again, "They really loved each other, and me."

Ron just smiled, knowing that from the smile on Harry's face everything was just fine. So he went back to bed.

"I love you too, mom, dad," Harry whispered to the night, hoping and not knowing that his parents heard him where they were.

He then laid back down, tired from what was happening in the world around him.

"I told you he'd be fine," James smiled resting his chin on Lily's shoulder.

"I know, I just needed to see for myself. I can't help but worry about my only son," Lily said, playfully hitting one of James' arms that was wrapped around her.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
